


Some Arms Will Bleed

by McLeodCorner



Category: Leverage
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLeodCorner/pseuds/McLeodCorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone sets off the alarms at Sterling's house in the middle of the night. </p><p>(I'm still awful at summaries, forgive me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Arms Will Bleed

Sterling was sleeping in his bed for the first time in a month. Interpol has him working undercover a few states over so he hasn't been home in a while. He was sprawled out in his bed, very happy he was in clean sheets that didn't have bed bugs biting him all night. The blankets were pulled up to his chin and he was wearing his favorite black silk pajamas. It felt good to be home.The Interpol agent was about to fall into a deeper level of sleep when his alarm system started going off. He sat up and ran to the alarm panel next to his bedroom door. It said there was something on his back patio and tried to open his sliding door. Groaning, he disabled the alarm and grabbed his pistol, silently making his way to the back. Once he reached the back door he ducked behind the kitchen counter and peeked around the corner with his gun aimed towards the door. A figure was sitting on the ground, bloody streaks and a handprint staining the glass. They looked like they were in a bad condition, a pool of blood was gathering under them and they were shivering. He hunched behind the counter, debating whether or not to call an ambulance. Sterling quickly came to a decision and moved towards the door and slid it open. As soon as he stepped next to them, he recognized the intruder immediately.

“Eliot.”

The hitter’s eyes were closed and blood was dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Upon a quick sweep Jim found two bullet wounds, one in his thigh and another in his side. Other than that he seemed untouched. He quickly grabbed Eliot from under his arms and hauled him inside.  Once he made it to the black sofa in the living room he gently set the injured man down and ran to grab the medkit he kept stashed in the bathroom. On his way back he grabbed a bottle of vodka from his bar before returning and kneeling on the floor next to Eliot. Sterling lifted his tattered shirt and moved it up to reveal the wound. The bullet was relatively close to the surface and bleeding profusely. He dug pliers out of the kit and poured some vodka on them to sanitize it before pouring some on the wound too. Eliot was unmoving under him and it worried and consoled him. On the plus side he wouldn’t feel anything, but Jim wanted to know what the hell happened to him.

Instead of dwelling on the thought, Jim stuck the pliers into the wound and tried to grab the bullet. He only had to dig around for a few moments before he could get a good hold on it and yanked it out, quickly covering the now freshly bleeding hole with a towel. While he reached for some gauze his other hand put pressure on the towel. He gently wound it around Eliot’s middle, shifting him to the side so he could get around it. It only took a few minutes to completely cover the wound before moving to his thigh. Sterling carefully slid off the man’s jeans, wary of the wound and smirked to himself at the thought of Eliot’s reaction of waking up without pants on. He folded the right side of his boxers up to get a better look at the wound. This bullet was deeper than the other and Jim cringed at the thought of having to dig into Eliot’s thigh. He poured more alcohol over the pliers and wound, mentally preparing himself before shoving the equipment into the wound.

Every time he would get close to having a grip, the bullet would get loose and slid further into Eliot’s leg. Jim looked over at the unconscious man for a second before plunging in one more time and finally getting a solid grip on the foreign object. He yanked it out and quickly began wrapping it up to prevent any more blood loss. When that was taken care of he cleaned off most of the excess blood and hauled Eliot into his arms to carry the injured man into the bedroom. He set him down on the bed and went into the closet to grab him boxers and a shirt that wasn’t covered in blood. It was quick work to slip the new clothes on and tuck him under the covers before going into the bathroom to wash off his own hands. On his way out Sterling dried off his hands and threw the towel aside before sliding in bed next to Eliot. He moved closer and lightly wrapped his arms around him, cautious of the side wound and fell asleep to the steady beat of Eliot’s breathing.

A few hours later Jim felt something nudging his side. He blinked open his eyes and looked at the warm body pressed against him, smiling.

 **  
**“Sterling, where are my pants?”


End file.
